Thor
by Piperulz
Summary: What if a demon suceeded in hypnotizing one of the sisters to be his bride? This is set after Piper and Leos divorce, Leo's not an elder, and Piper has not had kids. Chris is not there either. COMPLETE!
1. Dread

Dread

Paige sat at her desk at work, the little boy she had been helping, Brian, had just left with his foster mum, Claire. It had been a long, hard day and she was tired, all she wanted to do was kick back on the sofa and relax. She picked up her coat, said goodbye to her supervisor, and got in the car. Once she was on the road, she started feeling drowsy. She closed her eyes, but the loud beeps of a horn made her open them again. She looked around, she was all right, she decided to stop at the nearest gas station, but she had to keep awake until then. She closed her eyes again, and this time she fell asleep, her car swerved and collided with another car.

Standing on the pavement stood a demon, his eyes were closed and he was muttering strange words under his breath. When he heard the crunch of metal on metal, he looked up; he had achieved his goal, with a small smile he shimmered out.

Piper was at home when the phone rang.

"Hello this is Piper Halliwell speaking," she said,

"Hello Miss Halliwell, this is Miss Frost, a receptionist at the hospital, I am afraid that your sister, Miss P. Halliwell, has been involved in a terrible accident, please could you come here immediately. Goodbye."

The line went dead, Piper put down the receiver. She grabbed her car keys and drove to the hospital, hoping that her sister, whichever sister it was, was all right.

When she arrived at the hospital, she went straight to the intensive care unit. When she got there Phoebe was already sitting in a chair, looking worried and panicky. When she saw Piper she jumped up and ran over to her sister, they embraced each other and Pipers eyes stung with hot tears as she realized it was Paige who had had the accident.

A lot of doctors walked back and forth, and at last, after 2 hours of waiting a doctor finally came over to them,

"Can I speak to a Piper Halliwell please," he said, Piper stood up,

The doctor led Piper away from Phoebe,

"Your sister is in a stable condition, she has two broken ribs, a fractured collar bone and a minor concussion, we will keep her here for the next few weeks, after that she will need lots of rest and care at home." He explained gravely, "you and your sister can see her now."

Piper beckoned to Phoebe, and the doctor led the way to Paige's room.

"Is she alright?" Phoebe asked, Piper nodded at her sister and they held each other's hands. When they finally came to the door, they looked through the small square window. Paige lay on the bed, Piper felt helpless, she needed Leo, but he could not come down as he was on strict White lighter duty. The doctor apologised that he was off to see another patient, then hurried off down the corridor.

The demon that had caused the accident was now down in the underworld, watching the sisters through a crystal ball he had stolen off some Gypsies. He was smirking, knowing that now he could achieve his ultimate goal, hypnotizing Piper to be his bride. He had to get rid of one of the other sisters so that the sisters did not have the power of three anymore.

Phoebe pushed through the door and walked over to her sister, Piper stood at the door, staring. Phoebe put her arms round Paige and pulled her into a tight embrace, she did not want to let her baby sister go ever again. Piper finally came over and sat down on the chair beside her sisters, it was going to be a long night!

Please Review? I would be extremely grateful! WILL UPDATE SOON!


	2. Thor

Thor

The demon, Thor, (who had caused the accident) sat staring through his crystal ball at Piper. _How lovely does she look_ he thought to him self. Piper was sitting next to Paige, stroking her hand. It was three days after the accident and Paige was still unconscious. Phoebe and Piper had taken turns to sit with her, one was there while the other was at work, Piper usually did the evening shift at the club, and so she stayed with Paige during the day. Phoebe and her would try to get there early so they could see each other as well as their sister.

Phoebe was sitting in the conference room surrounded by people, but was not paying attention to what was going on and wondering how Paige was.

"Phoebe, Phoebe!" shouted her boss at her; she suddenly stopped thinking about Paige. "Why don't you have the rest of the day off?" said her boss. "You can go home, get some rest and get refreshed and see how Paige is doing!" Phoebe shrugged, collected her stuff and went down to the car.

Piper looked at the clock, it was 4:30, she decided to get some coffee, when she came back in five minutes later she was very surprised to see Phoebe sitting in her seat.

"Hiya Pheebs! What are you doing here? I thought you were at work," Piper said, puzzled.

"My boss gave me the rest of the day off!" Phoebe answered, seeing Pipers bewildered face.

"I'll go get another coffee then," said Piper and she left. While she was walking down the corridor, she bumped into a man,

"Sorry!" said the man and Piper at the same time, they both laughed. Piper felt a strange attraction to this guy; he was tall, with spiky golden hair and blue eyes. She felt a tingling sensation reach out, starting in her toes and climbing to her finger tips and then up her neck.

"Well, see you around," he said, then walked off down the corridor. Piper just gaped after him. She went off and got the coffee, went back to Paige's room and sat down.

The man walked into the bathroom, locked himself in a cubicle, and changed back into Thor again. It would be a day before the injection he gave Piper would bring her to a deserted street so he could hypnotize her fully. He laughed sinisterly to himself and then shimmered out…

Like it? I know it sucks, but oh well! Pleeeeeeeease review! Pleeeeeeeeease?


	3. The strangest Feeling

The Strangest Feeling

Piper sat down opposite Phoebe in the hospital after giving her her coffee. Phoebe saw the weird look on Pipers face, but chose to ignore it and instead said

"Thanks."

That evening, while Piper was cleaning the glasses at her club, P3, she started to think about the man she had met that day, the strange tingling sensation she'd had just after she had touched him returned. She tried to think of something else, but could not take her mind off him, those deep blue eyes, that quiet laugh. She had felt this feeling when she had first met Leo, and knew that it meant love between them, but she had only just met him!

When the clock finally struck 11p.m., Piper knew she could go home, as it was Phoebe's turn to sleep at the hospital, but decided that she would go there, to see if she could find him.

Down in the underworld, Thor saw Piper go to the hospital. He instantly transformed into the guy she had seen him as earlier that day, and shimmered into the bathroom. He swept over to the front desk, and Piper saw him as she entered the hospital. She felt the urge to go and say hi and so she wondered, as casually as possible, over to him.

"Oh, hi!" she said, he turned from the desk,

"Hiya!" he replied. She looked into his eyes and felt strangely relaxed, the tingly feeling returned.

"We didn't really get the chance to talk earlier," Piper said weakly.

"No, sorry I was in a rush, my mum was administered about fifteen minutes before I ran into you," he said, "Who are you visiting?"

"My sister came about three days ago, she had a car crash," Piper replied, the man looked shocked and concerned, "Is she O.K.?"

"She is fine, thanks," said Piper, "What's the matter with your mu… Hold on, I still don't know your name"

"My name is Mark Hughes, and my mum had a minor stroke," he replied, half-smiling. "What's your name?"

"My name is Piper Halliwell," said Piper. They started walking towards Paige's room.

"Well, this is my stop," she said, Mark read and memorized the room number, "What room can I find you in?"

"Room 225," he replied smiling before walking off.

When Piper turned, she was surprised to see Paige awake. She ran through the door and hugged her sister.

" Hiya Honey! How are you feeling?" Piper cried.

"Rough, I feel like I haven't slept or eaten in days!" came Paige's reply in a weak but happy voice.

"You have SO definitely slept!" said Phoebe. The three sisters sat on the bed and embraced each other, while Thor watched from the underworld…

Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeease Review!


	4. Date?

THANKS!

Chuckles 1414

And

Paige Halliwell-Matthews

For your reviews!

I am really grateful!

Ciao!

Date?

The sisters were sleeping on Paige's hospital bed. The sound of a door moving woke them up, Piper looked up and realised it was a member of staff bringing Paige breakfast. On the tray was a plate piled with toast, a pot of jam and some freshly brewed coffee. Paige let out a sigh, she had told the woman that she did not like their coffee, but she bought it anyway.

"What's the matter?" Piper asked Paige when she heard her sigh.

"The coffee here is disgusting!" Paige replied when the woman had gone.

"I will go get some coffee and bagels from the Coffee Shop just down the road," suggested Piper, looking at her sleeping sister, Phoebe. Paige shrugged, so Piper walked out of the building and into the shop. She bought some bagels, Coffee, three blueberry muffins and three bottles of Tropicana Orange Juice. On the way back, she walked into Mark and spilt the coffee all down her T-Shirt.

"Hey buddy! Watch where you…" Piper started, but stopped when she saw it was Mark.

"Why, good morning to you to!" he replied cheerfully.

"Hi Mark, sorry about that, its just I now have coffee all down my favourite T-Shirt and…" Piper started.

"No coffee left to drink!" Mark finished, "hey, I can buy you some more coffee."

"Thanks Mark" Piper said. They walked, talked and laughed all the way back to the coffee shop. Once inside they bought four coffees.

"Hey, I know we haven't known each other long, but I would love to get to know you better," Mark said, sipping his coffee, "would you like to go out on a date?"

"Oh, well," Piper said, a bit startled at the suddenness of the question, "O.K." Mark smiled, "when?" Piper asked.

"How about lunch?" Mark replied, "today?"

"O.K., well I guess I'll see you at lunch, you can pick me up from my sister's room!" Piper said, smiling, before walking back with him to Paige's room.

Phoebe had woken up by the time Piper came back, and almost laughed when she saw the coffee all down Pipers T-Shirt.

"How did you do that!" she asked, suppressing a snigger.

"Oh, mark walked into me," Piper replied, and instantly regretted it.

"Ooooh, who's Mark? Was he that guy who you were with when you came back? Has he got rela…" started Phoebe.

"Mark, if you must know, is a really cute guy I met yesterday, I met him again this morning, and he, he…" Piper cut in.

"He what?" asked Paige croakily.

"He asked me out on a date," Piper said almost as quiet as a whisper. She felt her cheeks flush, but neither Phoebe nor Paige laughed, to Pipers relief and start astonishment.

"Oh, how cute, what's he look like?" Phoebe said.

"He is about 6'2", blonde, or dare I say golden, spiky hair and these amazing, deep blue eyes." Piper replied with a dreamy expression on her face. Paige looked impressed, while Phoebe looked amused.

"Anyway, why is he here in the hospital?" Phoebe asked.

"I never said I saw him here at the hospital," retorted Piper. But her sister knew her too well.

"Well I can see in your eyes there is something more to this," Phoebe said playfully.

"O.K., I met him while he was visiting his mum, who had a minor stroke but is fine now, and we got chatty. Not for long, because his mum had just arrived, so he was eager to see her." Piper replied. "I met him again last night on the way here, and again this morning, he really is very nice."

"And already you two are going on a date already?" Paige said with a hint of surprise in her voice.

"What's the problem with it?" asked Piper.

"I'm just saying that it's a bit soon, that's all, but that doesn't mean I'm against it, I just don't want you to get hurt that's all." Paige said,

"When is this date anyway?" Paige added. Piper looked at the clock,

"Lunchtime, I don't know when, but he is collecting me from here." Piper said, trying to suppress the excitement in her voice. "I can't wait."…

The endings a bit crappy, but oh well! Hope you enjoyed!

WILL UPDATE SOON!

Piperulz


	5. Attractions

Attractions

Piper sat down at the table, and Mark sat opposite. He smiled at her and Piper felt the tingling sensation again. She felt her cheeks go hot as she flushed a bright red colour. A waiter wearing a white shirt and a black bow tie gave them two menus and the wine/champagne list. Once he had left the table, Piper started the menu, she saw one of her favourite dishes, Peking duck, and decided she would have it. Mark looked through the wine list and made a decision to order the champagne. The waiter came back and took their orders, and then they were alone. Piper looked at Mark, _god, he's so yummy!_ She thought as she gazed into his deep blue eyes.

Paige and Phoebe were sitting in the hospital room while all of this was going on.

"I've got nothing against him, but it's just that they've only just met!" Paige said. Phoebe rolled her eyes and put on her don't-be-so-silly face.

"Look, if Piper had thought that this guy was dangerous or trying to break up the family…" Phoebe started,

"I think I saw a guy like him standing on the pavement when I crashed," Paige cut in, "he looked the same, I just don't want anything bad to happen!"

"It won't, honey, it won't" Phoebe said reassuringly. Paige shrugged.

Piper ate her meal slowly, so as not to drop anything down the new t-shirt she'd put on after the incident with the coffee. After half an hour of waiting, the food had come. The champagne had come shortly afterwards, then Piper had Crème-Brule for pudding and topped it all off with a cappuccino. She felt full as Mark drove her back to the hospital. Before she went into Paige's room, he gave her a quick kiss on the lips; Piper felt the tingling sensation yet again. She pulled him back and gave him a more passionate kiss. Then she said goodbye, turned around and walked through the door into Paige's room. Phoebe was gone, but Paige sat there with a funny look on her face.

"One more date and you will be married!" she said sarcastically. Piper looked up at the clock, it was half three. She needed to be at the club at four, but had planned to be there half an hour early. She gave her sister a quick kiss on the cheek, grabbed her coat and drove off to P3.

Piper pulled into the car park at P3 five minutes later and was surprised to see the delivery truck already there. The guy stepped out huffily from the truck and Piper helped him unload. 1 and ¾ of an hour later they were done. Piper thanked the guy, gave him a check and locked P3. While she was driving, she got a sudden urge to turn around. She did and she drove down the street. She took a left turn and then a right turn and stopped outside a crumbling house. She looked absentmindedly at her watch; it said 4:27 p.m. A couple of minutes later, Mark appeared in flash of fire and lightning. He smiled at her sinisterly before starting the process of hypnotism.

First, he looked straight into her eyes after a few seconds Pipers eyes glazed over, she was now completely under his control.

"You will come with me down to the underworld," he told her, "you and I will have our wedding in private with a priestess!" Piper just nodded. "You will become evil and live with me, we will conquer the Source, and I will declare myself the new one. You and I will rule the underworld, together!" He grabbed her hand and the two of them disappeared down to the underworld in another flash of lightning and fire…

Enjoy that? I will not be updating for a while, because I am going on my Hols! Will update as soon as I get back and keep you all on tenterhooks for as long as Pos!

Piperulz.

P.S. PLEEEEEEEEEEEEEASE REVIEW!


	6. Worry

Worry

Paige and Phoebe woke up to the sound of birds chirping outside the window. Phoebe looked around expecting to see Piper, but saw only Paige. Phoebe felt her heartbeat get faster out of worry. _Maybe she just went to get some coffee, yeah, that's all, just getting coffee!_ Ten minutes later, Piper still hadn't come back. _O.K. I'm not gonna panic,_ she thought, _maybe she went home! But, Piper would've rung me and told me not to worry!_ Phoebe half walked, half ran, over to her bag, telling herself not to panic. She rummaged around and took out her phone. She dialled Piper's number in and pressed the call button. Half a minute later, the voice mail activated:

"Hi, this is Piper. I can't get to the phone right now, so please leave a message, and I'll call you back. Bye!"

Phoebe left a message telling Piper to give her a ring. She kept telling herself not to panic, but she panicked anyway. Paige woke up five minutes later. She saw the worried look on Phoebe's face and instantly said

"What's the matter, Phoebes?"

"I can't get hold of Piper!" said Phoebe, trying to suppress the anxiety in her voice. Paige said nothing for a few moments.

"Did you try her cell phone?"

"Yeah, there was no answer."

"She could be at the club, and she could of left her cell phone at home? You're over-reacting." Paige suggested. Phoebe calmed down a little. Maybe Paige was right, maybe she was over-reacting, but she still hoped Piper was all right…

Thank you: Chuckles 1414,Anonymous, Paige Halliwell-Matthews, Bewitching Beauty Piper and Darkangel 06 for all your reviews!

PLEEEEEEEEEEEEASE REVIEW!


	7. The Dream

The Dream

_Piper sat in a high backed chair, smiling at her fiancé, her fiancé sat at the opposite end of the table, sitting in an identical high backed chair. They were having their last meal together before their wedding that evening. Suddenly, Piper was transported forward in time; she was wearing a black wedding dress, holding a bunch of blood red roses. She came sweeping down the aisle, looking around at all the people she saw two people, women, who she recognised, they both had brown hair, one had long hair, the other had short hair, they both smiled at her encouragingly. "Phoebe? Paige?" Piper said quietly, suddenly she heard a shriek, looking up, she saw a demon standing at the end of the aisle, it was the most revolting thing she had ever seen. A pair of wings unfolded from nowhere, and it flew down the aisle, "Help!" Piper screamed, "Help!" it took her swiftly in its feet, its talons ripped through her thin dress and into her skin, it looked down at her, and it's face turned into Mark's face, Piper cried out in pain and outrage…_

"Piper, Piper!" Mark shouted, "Piper wake up!" Piper suddenly awoke to see Mark's face looking at her. She still shivered with fear. Mark took her in his arms, and hugged her tightly. She smiled up at him.

"I'm fine," Piper croaked.

"You were shouting," Mark said back, "sure you're all right?"

"Honestly, go back to sleep." Piper replied. It was the night after their marriage. Piper got up and went into the en-suite bathroom. She turned the tap on and washed her face with the cold water that was flowing into her cupped hands. She looked into the bedroom at Mark. _I must be going mad,_ she thought to herself before climbing back into bed next to Mark. She fell asleep five minutes later…

Hi, did you enjoy this chapter? The dreams a bit weird, but oh well. PLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEASE REVIEW.


	8. The morning after

The morning after

Piper woke up, turned over and looked at the clock. It was 8:30 am. She turned over again, and was surprised to see Mark awake and looking at her. Piper smiled and kissed her new husband.

"Are you okay?" Mark asked, "I mean after that dream. By the way, what was it about anyway?"

"Oh, it was nothing, and I'm fine thanks," Piper replied. She kissed him again and got out of bed. She looked around the beautiful room they'd rented for their two-week honeymoon. Thor watched her, knowing that what she saw wasn't real, he'd hypnotized her to think it was like that, and that they were at a beautiful resort on Hawaii when really they were in his bedroom in the underworld. He smiled to himself, and knew that Piper and him would soon rule the underworld. His minions were right now fighting the source, and as soon as they were done, he would proclaim himself ruler of the underworld, with Piper at his side…

Time was moving much, much more slowly back on Earth. A night in the underworld was an hour in Earth time. Piper still hadn't called Phoebe and now she was panicking. She was at the manor.

"Leo! Leeeeeeeeeo!" She shouted. Leo didn't come. "Leo, this is an emergency!" Suddenly the doorbell rang. _Perfect timing_ Phoebe thought to herself sarcastically and opened the door. Darryl stood on the porch.

"Hi Darryl!" Phoebe said.

"Hi Phoebe, look, we haven't been able to track down Piper I'm afraid. The deliveryman at P3 last saw her yesterday. After that she just, well, disappeared!" Darryl said.

"Kay well, thanks anyway Darryl!" She said, panic making her voice wobble.

"Sorry I can't help you any more than I have," Darryl said sympathetically. Phoebe just nodded her head and closed the door.

"Leeeeeeeeeeeeooo!" she shouted tearfully, "Leo, if you don't get down here right now… Piper is in danger!" Suddenly Leo orbed down in a haze of blue lights. Seeing Phoebe crying, he ran over to her and hugged her comfortingly.

"Leo," Phoebe cried, sobbing into his arm. "You need to try and sense Piper!" Leo let go of Phoebe and closed his eyes, concentrating hard.

"I can't sense her," Leo said, Phoebe gasped knowing that could only mean one thing, she was in the underworld…

Please Review, Please!


	9. Paige is coming home!

Paige is coming home!

Phoebe gasped. _Oh my god, Piper's in the underworld_,she thought to herself. _She could be… No, she wont, they wouldn't._ Urging herself not to think of the prospect that Piper could be dead, she kept a strong face in front of Leo.

"Leo, you need to get Paige out of the hospital, she will be well enough now." Phoebe said to Leo, who orbed out seconds after she said it. As soon as he was gone, she ran upstairs and starting scanning the book of shadows…

Paige sat in a chair next to her bed. She had been told she could go home today, and she was excited. She heard the curtain of her cubicle being drawn; she looked up smiling, expecting to see Phoebe, or at least Darryl, who had visited three times. But her smile faltered when she unexpectedly saw Leo.

"Oh, it's you," Paige muttered, before going back to reading her book. "Hi Paige," Leo said, ignoring Paige's rude greeting. "Listen, I need to take you back home, Piper's in trouble." At his words, Paige looked up, a worried expression on her face.

"I thought…But Phoebe told me she was safe at home… She, lied to me," Paige said, not wanting to believe Leo.

"She has been captured and taken to the under…" Leo started but stopped when Paige's doctor arrived,

"She has been taken to the under…" He asked, pushing Leo to finish his sentence.

"The Underworld, it's a new, umm, club, yeah, that's right, a new club," Leo said hesitantly. The doctor nodded his head,

"Are you here to take Paige home?" He asked.

"Yes," Leo said.

"Okay, well I'll just fill out the correct forms, and then you can go." He said, smiling at Paige.

An hour later, Paige sat at home on the sofa, with Phoebe sitting opposite her. Paige had just been told that Phoebe lied to her so she wouldn't become more ill, and have to spend more time in the hospital and Paige accepted this. Phoebe had made a summoning spell that was designed to specifically bring Piper here for a short period of time; they were just about to recite it when a demon appeared in the room. Phoebe immediately shot up and dealt him a nasty blow in the stomach. The demon crumpled but put his hands up in a kind of truce.

"I'm here to give you a message," he said. "My master, Thor, has fallen in love with your sister, Piper, and made her his bride using his amazing hypnotizing powers. If you try to rescue her, she will be killed. If you try to contact her, she will be killed. If you come into the underworld, she will be killed. Do you understand?" Paige sat there speechless.

"Yes, we do understand." Leo said, and the demon shimmered out. Paige looked at Leo.

"What…How dare you, you had no right to say that, get out," Paige literally screamed at Leo, "GET OUT!" Leo saw the distressed and angry face of Paige, and orbed out.

"He is such an idiot, what did he think, that we are just gonna sit here while some demon named Thor…" She broke off, tears forming in her eyes. Phoebe looked at Paige and pulled her into a hug.

"We'll find a way to get her back, I promise…"

Please review! Please?

Sorry I haven't updated in ages, darkangel06. I went on holiday, then I typed out a whole chapter, about twice as long as this, and my idiot brother came and DELETED it! I nearly killed him! Sorry! (My brother says sorry to!)

Piperulz.


	10. Saving Piper

Saving Piper

It was three hours after the demon had come to tell Paige and Phoebe about Piper, and they had a vanquishing spell and a vanquishing potion to use on Thor (apparently they were not the only Halliwells to have come across him). The problem was they needed the Power of Three to say the spell, _big surprise there then_ Phoebe thought as she read this aloud from the book. They had another three dozen vanquishing potions to use on his little demon friends. Phoebe grabbed Paige's arm and they orbed down to the Underworld…

Piper sat in Thor's lap. She smiled at him and kissed him. They were on the Hawaiian beach, the sun was beaming, there was a cool sea breeze to keep them cool and the gentle waves were lapping at the shore, what more could Piper want? Of course in reality they were sitting in a dingy room with a whole load of demons bustling around them, staring at the happy charmed one. Phoebe and Paige suddenly stormed in, throwing vanquishing potions at everyone they saw. Thor looked up to see Phoebe kick a demon who doubled over and shimmered out. The demons around him started to shimmer out too. Eventually the three sisters and Thor were the only ones left in the room. Piper looked from Phoebe to Paige to Thor, she had been knocked out of her dream world and back into reality. She suddenly realised why she was there and gave a small groan and tried to get up, but Thor had a firm hold of her. Thor grinned wickedly and an athame (a-tha-may) (I don't know how to spell that word!) appeared in his hand, with a flourish, he stuck it into Piper's back then shimmered out.

Piper fell to the floor. Paige orbed up to The Manor. "Leo!" She cried when she got up there. Leo orbed down, Paige grabbed him by the hand and orbed him down to the underworld. As soon as they got there, Leo ran over to Piper and healed her. Piper sat up and looked around.

"What…what happened?" She stammered. Paige smiled; it was nice to have Piper back. "Vanquishing now, bitching later…" She grabbed Piper and Phoebe and the athame and orbed to The Manor. When they got to the manor, Piper grabbed a crystal and a map and started scrying. Luckily he had orbed into San Francisco and was in hiding. It was time for another confrontation…

I know, it SUCKS! But oh well. DO YOU LIKE IT? Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeease Review. PLEEEEEEEEEASE?


	11. The Final Confrontation

The final confrontation

Paige and Piper walked down the alleyway where the map had told them Thor would be hiding.

"I don't think it was a good idea to leave Phoebe on her own…" Piper said. "What if he snuck up behind her and…"

"Shhhhhh!" Paige whispered. She was listening carefully for any noises that might give him away. Suddenly there was the sound of a motorbike. It came speeding down the alleyway at full pelt. Piper screamed and threw up her hands, the motorbike froze. Sitting on the motorbike was Thor, looking very pleased with himself. Paige grabbed the potion from her pocket, but the motorbike suddenly unfroze. Piper and Paige jumped out of the way just in time.

"What happened?" Paige shouted over the roaring of the engine, "why did he unfreeze so quickly?"

"I don't know!" Piper shouted back. Thor stopped the motorbike and turned around to come back and try again. He revved the engine, but he didn't move. He revved it again, almost as if he was teasing them, but just as he was about to drive down the alleyway Phoebe appeared out of no where and kicked him off his bike. He lay on the ground, knocked out.

"are you two O.K?" Phoebe asked.

"We are fine!" Piper called back. She grabbed her potion and ran over to Phoebe, Paige right on her heels. Phoebe took the spell from her pocket and the three of them threw their potions at Thor while reciting the spell:

"Send this demon from our sight,

Into the eternal night,

Cast him out where darkness rules,

Where he cannot use his dark tools!"

Paige tried her best not to laugh at the awful spell. But it worked, Thor opened his eyes and screamed. His whole body was engulfed in flames before he disappeared in black swirling light.

"Where he cannot use his dark tools?" Paige asked Phoebe before she and Piper collapsed in laughter,

"It had to rhyme with "tools"!" Phoebe said, before snorting with laughter herself.

"Piper, you didn't tell me you were going on a date." Paige said. Piper was all dressed up in a petite red dress and matching shoes. She smiled at Paige, it was her first real date since her divorce from Leo. Paige smiled back.

"Who is it with?" she asked Piper.

"Oh, this guy I ran into at P3…" Piper said. Suddenly the door bell rang. Piper answered it and Paige almost died as a drop-dead-gorgeous guy walked into the hallway.

"He is so yummy…" Paige mouthed to Piper when he wasn't looking. "I know!" Piper mouthed back.

"This is my date, Matthew." Piper said. "Matthew, this is my sister, Paige."

"Nice to meet you Paige," Matthew said to her, shaking her hand. Piper grabbed her coat and handbag and walked over to the door, Matthew followed her through the door. Piper turned to close the door and winked at Paige, Paige laughed back. She was so happy for her sister…


End file.
